


Остров в темноте

by Alliar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>все было хорошо до тех пор, пока в жизни Акааши не стало слишком много Ойкавы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Остров в темноте

**Author's Note:**

> написано на апрельский фестиваль

Когда Бокуто звонит после переезда, Акааши почти не удивляется его взволнованному голосу.  
— Слушай, — громко выдыхает Бокуто, забыв про «привет». — Ты даже не представляешь, кого я тут встретил. Угадай!  
— Ну и кого же? — не ведется Акааши.   
Он разбирает тетради, прикидывая, что нужно захватить с собой завтра. По химии обещали тест, а он совсем забылся. Пришел уставший с тренировки, проспал три часа, а тут Бокуто и его энтузиазм.   
И тетрадь куда-то пропала.  
— Ойкаву! — не дождавшись предположений, взрывается Бокуто. — Ойкаву я встретил, вот кого! С ума сойти!  
— Вот как, — без энтузиазма отвечает Акааши, зажимая трубку между ухом и плечом. — И что?  
— Да просто. Я думал, здесь все будет другое. А тут раз — и знакомое лицо в первый же день.   
Бокуто громко сопит и проглатывает окончания слов, что происходит с ним только тогда, когда он всерьез взволнован. А еще в его голосе пробивается простудная хрипотца — Акааши убеждал его не выскакивать на улицу в одной футболке, но разве можно заставить Бокуто прислушаться к голосу разума.   
Акааши представляет, как он сидит сейчас на запечатанной коробке с вещами посреди пустой комнаты, насупленный и переполненный впечатлениями, и глубоко внутри него становится тепло. Новая жизнь Бокуто начинается прямо сейчас: с поступлением в университет, знакомством с новой командой и переездом на новое место.   
— Мы с ним оказались в одной команде, — гундосит Бокуто задумчиво. — Думаю, мы будем ругаться. Он слишком наглый.   
Акааши фыркает, так и не найдя тетрадь по химии, и автоматически язвит, что сожалеет лишь о невозможности увидеть это воочию.   
— Что бы ты понимал, — возмущается Бокуто.  
Потом он начинает рассказывать обо всем: о том, что его квартира больше похожа на каморку, настолько она маленькая; что он совершенно не привык спать на футоне — спину ломит; что его коллекция дисков с фильмами и играми не поместится на полках.  
О том, что страшно скучает.  
Акааши слушает поток слов и закрывает глаза, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку стула. Слова Бокуто сливаются в бешеный поток, несущий его вдаль, а потом с силой разбивающий о камни. Ему совершенно не хочется сопротивляться.  
Акааши ухмыляется в ответ на остроты и отвечает тем же, рассказывает о капитанских буднях в команде, полной первогодок, зевает и смеется, и слушает, слушает, слушает.  
Ему хорошо.

Очень быстро пятница становится для Акааши самым долгожданным днем недели.   
Между ним и Бокуто теперь — километры, которые похожи на протянутую тугую струну, вибрирующую от напряжения. После школы Акааши загружается в поезд и едет в глубокую ночь, чтобы в конце пути встретить сонного Бокуто. У него красные от недосыпа глаза, а волосы, выгоревшие на кончиках и темные у корней, смешно топорщатся из-под мягкого капюшона толстовки. Тени ложатся вкривь и вкось, тусклый желтый свет фонарей отражается в черных колодцах зрачков. Из-за этого в глазах Бокуто мерещится потусторонний огонь, неугасимый, яркий и голодный.  
Акааши идет навстречу, Бокуто радостно машет рукой. Наваждение пропадает, испаряется, оседает на корне языка неуловимой горечью, а горячий обруч вокруг сердца на короткий миг ослабевает, позволяя сделать судорожный вдох.  
— Ну что же, — улыбается Бокуто, подхватывая стоящий у ног легкий рюкзак. — С прибытием, да? Я соскучился.  
— Привет, — отзывается Акааши, позволяя себе сдержанную улыбку.  
«Я тоже соскучился» он проглатывает вместе с множеством других необязательных дежурных фраз. Он проговаривает их про себя, и каждый раз ему кажется, что эти затертые слова прозвучат нелепо и неуместно.   
В молчании они спускаются в метро, и Бокуто дремлет у него на плече, негромко сопя в шею. Акааши так жаль его будить, что они чуть не пропускают свою станцию.  
Квартира Бокуто постепенно принимает жилой вид: на полках все-таки размещается его коллекция дисков, в углу на тумбочке мостится телевизор с подключенной к нему приставкой, расстеленный футон прикрыт пледом. На кухне у Бокуто, разумеется, кавардак.   
Сильно после полуночи, когда они расправляются с остывшим ужином, Акааши моет посуду, а Бокуто тихо дремлет, сидя на широком подоконнике. У него наполовину закрыты глаза, а губы улыбаются мягко и спокойно. Руки сложены на груди, в дыру на джинсах видно смуглое колено. Акааши поглядывает на него, делая вид, что смотрит в окно.  
Город за ним похож на огромное море, а освещенная желтым уютным светом кухня — на остров, тонущий в чернильной тьме. Иногда Акааши кажется, что звонкое оконное стекло не выдержит натиска черной жижи снаружи, что оно лопнет и рассыплется, позволяя затопить их с Бокуто с головой.   
Город похож на бездну, и от этого ощущения бесконечной, жадной, ледяной темноты Акааши пробирает неуютная дрожь.  
— Я ужасно рад, что ты здесь, — говорит Бокуто хрипло, сильнее прижимаясь спиной к холодному стеклу, навстречу цепким черным глазам бездны. — Ты знаешь, что меняешься так быстро, а я не успеваю за тобой уследить? Я боюсь, что в следующий раз ты приедешь совсем другой, и я не буду знать, как реагировать.  
Акааши вздрагивает от звука его размеренного, неожиданно серьезного голоса. Чистая тарелка выскальзывает из мыльных рук и ныряет обратно в воду.  
— Что ты сказал? — переспрашивает он, обернувшись.  
Глаза Бокуто закрыты, уголки губ скорбно, горько опущены. Между бровей медленно разглаживается глубокая складка.  
Бокуто спит.

К тому времени, когда Бокуто начинает втягиваться в новую для себя студенческую жизнь, они знакомы три года, дружат два из них, и уже целую вечность Акааши влюблен.   
Его влюбленность похожа на болезнь. Все начинается с промозглой дрожи, легкого покалывания на кончиках замерзших пальцев и ломкой боли в груди, изменчивой и ядовитой, как ртуть. Переходит в жар, осипший голос, терзающие ночами сны. И ничем не заканчивается, только притупляется в те моменты, когда Бокуто улыбается ему или хлопает по плечу, здороваясь. А потом — новый виток, бесконечный, утомительный, болезненный до стиснутого спазмом горла.   
Должно быть, это и впрямь болезнь. Когда Бокуто нет рядом слишком долго, все вокруг кажется Акааши в разы скучнее и хуже. Он становится закрытым сильнее обычного, молчаливым и раздражительным, а когда Бокуто снова появляется на горизонте — звонком или сообщением в телефоне, — скорлупа, в которую загоняет себя Акааши, с громким треском осыпается под ноги.  
Бокуто, конечно, ни о чем не знает.  
Акааши притворяется незаинтересованным так хорошо, что ему противно от самого себя. Рядом с ним Бокуто становится чуть другим — смягчается взгляд, расслабляется насмешливый изгиб рта, плечи кажутся не такими каменными. Акааши не готов порушить все это несколькими неловкими фразами.  
Вечером, когда они сидят в шумном торговом центре и заедают впечатления от нового триллера горячей пиццей, Акааши чувствует себя счастливым.  
Они разговаривают о пустяках: о том, что учиться в университете, оказывается, не так просто, как хотелось бы. О том, как здорово было бы жить вместе после того, как Акааши выпустится из старшей школы.  
— Поступишь в мой университет, — мечтает Бокуто, прикрыв глаза. — Будем вместе жить и учиться.  
— Нет уж, — привносит толику реальности Акааши. — Я буду работать в клинике отца, поэтому, скорее всего, меня ждет Нагоя.  
Бокуто стонет с мученическим выражением на подвижном лице, и Акааши замолкает.   
— А я думал, мы будем играть в одной команде, — несчастно бубнит Бокуто. — И в Осаке тоже есть возможность...  
— Извини.  
Их окутывает неловкое молчание. Бокуто ковыряет свой кусок пиццы, выбирая острый перец, а потом говорит вдруг:  
— А он, оказывается, неплохой парень, — и поясняет в ответ на недоуменный взгляд. — Ойкава. Надо вас познакомить, ты увидишь, он действительно крут.  
— Когда-нибудь познакомишь, — пожимает плечами Акааши и тянет в рот кусок ароматной пиццы.  
Рядом на столе стоит исходящая паром чашка, источая горьковатый запах кофе.   
В груди неприятно тянет, в виски стучится незнакомое острое чувство — оно говорит, что у Бокуто появился кто-то еще. Это чувство ему совсем не нравится: оно колко жалит в сердце и стискивает его огромными невидимыми щупальцами, перекрывая дыхание и заставляя кофе горчить сильнее обычного.  
Позже Акааши поймет, что так ощущается ревность.  
А пока он ест пиццу и слушает о том, что у Ойкавы сумасшедшая подача. Пицца почему-то больше не кажется ему вкусной.

Все катится к черту в середине декабря, в тот день, когда телефон вздрагивает на тумбочке от входящего смс-сообщения. Акааши тянется к нему сонной рукой, включает погасший экран и застывает, щурясь в темноте на короткое и радостное: «Мы с Ойкавой едем в Фукуродани, покажем вам класс!»  
Ему кажется, что внутри ледяным комком смерзлось сердце, а потом упало на самое дно, разбиваясь вдребезги. Он долго смотрит на прыгающие перед глазами иероглифы, видя только «мы с Ойкавой», и не сразу соображает, что нужно что-то ответить. Он набирает короткое: «Я буду ждать», отправляет и начинает медленно собираться в школу. Подбирает разбросанные вещи, слоняясь как призрак, потом одевается. Смотрит в прихожей в зеркало, и в темном провале за своей спиной видит неясное размытое движение, будто что-то метнулось из угла в угол.  
Разумеется, в зеркале ничего нет. И темного провала за его спиной тоже.  
Акааши обувается, закрывает за собой входную дверь и долго возится с ключами, пытаясь закрыть замок.  
Внутри черепной коробки — клубок разрозненных мыслей, большая часть которых звучит как «ты себя накручиваешь» и «перестань думать о ерунде».  
— Акааши! — кричит Бокуто, стоит ему только появиться на пороге спортзала. — Ты опаздываешь, я уже успел со всеми пообщаться!  
Акааши дергает плечом, а потом замечает Ойкаву. Он стоит чуть дальше, и вокруг него уже собралась толпа девчонок из параллельных классов. Он улыбается им всем, но его глаза холодные и колючие, и зрачки — черные провалы, наблюдающие за всеми настороженно и цепко. Акааши кивает ему и первый протягивает руку.  
— Очень рад, — легкомысленно говорит Ойкава, отвечая на рукопожатие.  
Ладонь у него крепкая и шершавая, улыбка становится чуть человечнее, когда Акааши позволяет себе скупо улыбнуться и спросить, как они добрались. Бокуто стоит рядом, покачиваясь с пятки на носок, расправив широкие плечи. Акааши отворачиваетсяот него, чтобы не глазеть слишком явно.  
Ему кажется, что Бокуто немного вырос и стал еще увереннее в себе, хотя, возможно, Акааши просто постепенно от него отвыкает. Он лопатками ощущает на себе пронизывающий нетерпеливый взгляд, и ему становится неуютно.  
— Пойду поговорю с тренером, — коротко говорит он, и Бокуто рассеянно машет рукой, вполголоса переговариваясь о чем-то с Ойкавой.  
Настроение портится.  
Разумеется, тренер не против, чтобы игроки из университетской команды поучаствовали в тренировке. Бокуто и Акааши оказываются по разные стороны сетки, это непривычно и дико выбивает из колеи.   
Бокуто и Ойкава делают их играючи, будто бы совсем не напрягаясь.   
Акааши злится, потому что они действительно понимают друг друга с полуслова. Ойкава талантливо управляет настроением Бокуто, подбадривает его и дает именно такие пасы, которые нравятся ему больше всего.   
Акааши злится, теряет концентрацию и совсем не следит за мячом. От этого ему становится еще неприятнее, доигрывает он без удовольствия.  
Они уезжают этим же вечером, а на следующий день Акааши отправляет Бокуто сообщение, что не сможет приехать.  
Бокуто даже не делает вид, что расстроился. Перезванивает и говорит с облегчением:  
— Как раз хотел тебе сказать, что мы собираемся в эти выходные на горячие источники с волейбольным клубом. Горячие источники! Круто, да? Думал вчера днем рассказать, да все из головы вылетело, хорошая была игра...  
— Поздравляю, — устало отзывается Акааши, задумчиво скручивая между пальцами толстую нитку, выдернутую из цветастого пледа. — Когда обратно?  
— В воскресенье вечером. На следующей неделе встретимся, да? — вдруг с беспокойством уточняет Бокуто, и Акааши неожиданно становится смешно.  
Жар, мурашки, боль в груди. И игра была отвратительной.  
— Да, — процеживая сквозь себя накатившее чувство одиночества, отвечает он. — Конечно, встретимся.  
Струна между ними натягивается и вибрирует, грозя лопнуть в любой момент от первого неосторожного слова. Звонок прерывается вместе с неловким «Пока», и Акааши долго сидит, разглядывая перекрученную нить, завязанную в узел. Экран телефона медленно гаснет, горло сжимается, отказываясь пропускать воздух.   
В комнате быстро темнеет.   
Акааши задремывает прямо за рабочим столом.

Выходные, которые Бокуто проводит на горячих источниках, становятся одними из самых тяжелых и пустых за последние полгода.  
Он убирается в комнате в первые два часа после пробуждения, перемывает всю посуду, расстреливает всех монстров в любимой игрушке, пытается сосредоточиться на книге, но мысли постоянно ускользают куда-то в сторону. Когда он приходит в пустой спортивный зал, на часах нет и трех.  
Акааши бездумно бросает мяч, раз за разом, до тех пор, пока пот не начинает щипать глаза, а руки — отказываются сгибаться. Он бредет в душевую, долго стоит под хлесткими горячими струями, закрыв глаза, медленно одевается и садится на скамейку, вытягивая ноги.  
И вздрагивает от звука смс.  
«Как ты?»  
Акааши нелепо улыбается, потому что он — плохо, и это действительно никуда не годится. Он набирает ответ, тщательно продумывая каждое слово, и в итоге у него получается сухо и закрыто: «Все хорошо. Как горячие источники?»  
Бокуто ему перезванивает. У него дрожащий от смеха довольный голос, на фоне слышны чужие крики и хохот, где-то там шумит далекое море людей. Акааши покачивается на его волнах, чувствуя монотонный гул в натруженных руках.  
— Мне чертовски идет юката, ты знал? — игриво тянет Бокуто, заходясь довольным смехом. — Я пришлю тебе фото, ты оценишь!  
— Тебе все идет, — улыбается Акааши против воли.  
Бокуто громогласно жалуется на погоду и хвалит местную еду, обещает привезти сувениры и спрашивает, хочет ли Акаши что-нибудь сладкое.   
— Я не люблю, — коротко напоминает Акааши, поднимаясь со скамейки. Он надевает куртку и заматывается шарфом, переобувается. Выходя из зала на промерзшую улицу, чуть не оскальзывается на заледеневшей луже. На город опускаются сумерки, в небе мигает красная точка самолета с тянущимся вслед за ней белым вспененным хвостом.  
На облезлом каштане возмущенно каркает ворона, вдали слышны гудки автомобилей и чей-то громкий радостный смех. За школьными воротами резвится детвора.  
Акааши бредет вниз по улице, не переставая слушать голос Бокуто — далекий и чужой, будто из параллельного мира.   
— Что-то случилось? — неожиданно серьезно спрашивает Бокуто прервав на полуслове рассказ о местном рынке и бабуле, всучившей ему полкило какой-то дряни от ревматизма.   
— Почему? — удивляется Акааши.  
— Ты сам не свой, — у Бокуто чудовищно серьезный голос, такой, каким он бывает исключительно редко.   
Акааши останавливается на перекрестке, терпеливо ожидая, когда загорится зеленый на светофоре. Рядом переминаются с ноги на ногу двое мальчишек — маленькие, лет по шесть. Они смотрят то на другую сторону дороги, то на Акааши. Один из них, взъерошенный, с залепленным пластырем лбом, чем-то напоминает Бокуто.  
Когда молчание в трубке становится слишком неловким, Акааши спрашивает:  
— Ты свободен в следующие выходные?

Он попадает к Бокуто в самый разгар веселья: стол уставлен выпивкой и едой, грохочет музыка, а незнакомый для Акааши народ сидит прямо на полу вокруг пустой бутылки, сосредоточенно глядя на ее поблескивающие в полутьме вращающиеся бока.  
Бокуто торопливо вскакивает, увидев его, спотыкается о чью-то вытянутую ногу, машет рукой — слишком резко, — и широко, пьяно улыбается:  
— Я думал, что уже не дождусь! — у него немного заплетается язык, а взгляд блуждающий и влажный.   
Акааши хмыкает, не определившись с ответом, и пристраивает на вешалку свою куртку, с трудом разгребая свободное место среди чужой одежды. Он немного сбит с толку незнакомой компанией, но Бокуто честно предупредил его, что пригласил в гости друзей из волейбольного клуба и несколько девчонок из группы.   
— Рождество — хороший повод собраться, — сказал он накануне, и Акааши с ним согласился.  
Он ничего не планировал, только рассчитывал, что они смогут вдвоем опробовать его подарок: вышедшую недавно игру, за которой ему пришлось четыре часа стоять в очереди.   
Значит, в другой раз.  
Сидящий рядом с Бокуто незнакомый парень тянет его за штанину, тыча пальцем в остановившуюся бутыль:  
— Бокуто, смотри-ка, вот счастье тебе привалило!..  
Компания взрывается радостным смехом и свистом, и Ойкава, которого Акааши сразу и не заметил, улыбается широко и игриво. Кивком здоровается с Акааши и непринужденно говорит, обращаясь к Бокуто:  
— Иди сюда, я должен подарить тебе страстный поцелуй.  
Бокуто корчит рожу и с мучительным стоном наклоняется, не пытаясь отлынивать или спорить. Он слегка покачивается на нетвердых ногах, опирается широкими ладонями на плечи Ойкавы. Акааши застывает в дверном проеме, глядя, как он неловко тычется Ойкаве в щеку, и как тот, смеясь, сдвигается так, чтобы их губы соприкоснулись.  
Поцелуй получается детским, невинным и ничего страшного за собой не влечет: никаких обменов бактериями, засовываний языка в рот, укусов и прочих шалостей, но Акааши вдруг чувствует, будто ему в нутро плеснули кипятка.  
— Уоо! — взбудораженно выдает Бокуто, отшатываясь от Ойкавы под подбадривающий хохот, и его лицо красное и смущенное.  
Ойкава выглядит спокойным, умиротворенным и безразличным.  
Голова начинает болеть от громкой музыки и незнакомых людей. Акааши обходит компанию по кругу и скрывается на кухне, где на счастье никого нет.  
Ойкава появляется рядом бесшумно и быстро, как призрак. Он наливает себе воды и, кося на Акааши спокойным взглядом, выпивает ее до дна. Вытирает влажный рот тыльной стороной ладони и говорит:  
— Если хочешь мне что-то сказать — говори.   
— Почему ты решил, что я хочу?   
Акааши чувствует жжение в уголках глаз, в горле сухо, как в пустыне. На самом деле, ему многое хочется сказать, но не Ойкаве. По сути, Ойкава вообще ни при чем, кто же виноват, что у Акааши никогда в жизни ничего не складывалось нормально. Даже влюбиться не смог по-человечески, обязательно надо было, чтобы это оказался Бокуто.  
Неспокойный, шумный, незнакомый со словом «такт», на год старше, а теперь еще и учится в другом городе. Совершенно безнадежный случай.  
Акааши отворачивается, открывает холодильник и выуживает оттуда запотевшую бутылку пива. Сосредоточенно откручивает крышку и замирает: Ойкава смотрит на него без улыбки, на дне внимательных глаз вспыхивает что-то странное.  
— У меня есть друг, — говорит он задумчиво, будто Акааши рядом с ним нет, и его никто больше не слышит. — Только он совсем на тебя не похож. Мы сейчас тоже видимся редко.  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?   
Гладкое стекло жжет кончики пальцев ледяным огнем.   
Ойкава смотрит на него, затягивая в черную пропасть зрачков, и улыбается беспечно:  
— Нет у меня привычки давать советы. Просто вспомнил, за что я его так ценю. Он никогда не упускает своего. И он всегда умеет привести меня в чувство.   
Акааши приподнимает брови, и Ойкава фыркает.  
— А губы у Бокуто мягкие. Совсем как у девчонки.  
Он наклоняет голову, проверяя реакцию на свои слова, и Акааши вспыхивает, как никогда желая сделать что-то неправильное, непродуманное, эмоциональное. Например, врезать Ойкаве по лицу.  
Чтобы не лез не в свое дело. Чтобы просто не лез.  
Но Акааши молчит, отпивая холодное пиво, и Ойкава уходит, пряча разочарование за веками, прикрывшими темную радужку.  
Во рту остается горький привкус.

Когда все расходятся, Бокуто спит.  
Акааши выпроваживает гостей, улыбаясь в ответ на пожелания доброго утра, пьяные шуточки и смешки, потом выключает музыку и разбирает образовавшиеся завалы из еды, напитков и мусора. Бокуто спит сидя, привалившись к стене, его голова клонится к плечу, рот приоткрыт. В свете разноцветных лампочек от мигающей гирлянды влажно поблескивает кромка зубов, а кожа выглядит совсем светлой.   
Тишина кажется Акааши оглушительной, ватной.  
Он спокойно заканчивает разбирать наставленные тарелки и коробки из-под пиццы, составляет стаканы в раковину и частично сметает мусор в мешок. Потом вздыхает и наклоняется над Бокуто. Смотрит на него с непривычно близкого расстояния, трогает за крепкое плечо и встряхивает несколько раз.  
— А? — тот сонно хлопает глазами и с недоумением оглядывается, будто не понимает, где находится. Медленно его взгляд приобретает осмысленное выражение, и Бокуто вяло улыбается, глядя на Акааши снизу вверх из-под упавшей на глаз челки. — Я уснул, да? Прости, я вырубился, давай-ка я сейчас...  
— Просто скажи мне, куда убрал второй футон, — спокойно и четко говорит Акааши, вздрагивая, когда Бокуто облизывает губы быстрым неконтролируемым движением. — И спи дальше.  
Бокуто трясет головой, потом рывком поднимается, заставляя Акааши отступить на несколько шагов. Они теперь стоят слишком близко, это нервирует и заставляет сердце биться больнее и чаще. Еще Акааши смотрит на губы Бокуто и не может перестать, потому что перед глазами — Ойкава, поворачивающий голову так, чтобы было удобнее целовать. И Бокуто, смущенный, покрасневший и веселый.  
— Футон, — напоминает Акааши, справившись с собой.  
После недолгих поисков и приготовлений они лежат в темноте почти вплотную друг к другу. Акааши кутается в толстое одеяло и никак не может согреться, а Бокуто громко сопит, явно не зная, о чем заговорить.  
— Знаешь, и ведь не противно ни капли, — неожиданно хрипло говорит он, заворочавшись под одеялом. — Я думал, с парнем по-другому будет. Ну, целоваться.  
Сердце проваливается в живот, а потом Акааши выравнивает сбившееся дыхание и говорит то, за что начинает ненавидеть себя сразу же, даже не успев закончить фразу:  
— Попроси Ойкаву повторить, может, тебе даже понравится.  
— Да что с тобой такое? — взрывается Бокуто, рывком садясь на своем футоне.   
Его фигура в полутьме кажется исполинской, если смотреть снизу вверх, и Акааши сжимает губы, проклиная себя и свою несдержанность. И свою ревность, и никчемную влюбленность, и Бокуто, который ни в чем не виноват.   
— Акааши, — угрожающе тянет Бокуто, нависая над ним на вытянутых руках. — Давай, скажи мне, что с тобой происходит. Я совсем тебя не узнаю.  
Злое веселье обжигает горло. Акааши качает головой и приподнимается на локтях. Смотрит на белое лицо Бокуто в полутьме и подается вверх, ловя губами чужой изумленный выдох.  
У губ Бокуто вкус сладкой газировки. Акааши касается их своими и замирает, глядя в глаза. На миг его затапливает ощущение безграничной свободы — оно рождается глубоко внутри, а после разрастается, раскрываясь невидимыми крыльями за спиной.   
А потом у Бокуто подламываются локти, и он падает, больно придавливая собой к футону, выбивая дыхание. Он чуть заметно дрожит и горячо дышит в шею, отказываясь поднимать голову.   
— Прости, — говорит Акааши настолько спокойно, насколько может, и подавляет желание обнять его.  
Просто лежит и ждет.

Утром он просыпается от звонка будильника, поставленного на половину девятого. Бросает вороватый взгляд на соседний футон, где из-под одеяла не видно даже макушки Бокуто. И встает, начиная бесшумно собираться. Акааши не считает, что поступает правильно, пытаясь исчезнуть как можно незаметнее, но другого выхода у него точно сейчас нет. Он никогда не любил намеренно причинять себе боль, а ничем другим он свои добровольные мучения с влюбленностью и бешеной ревностью назвать не может.  
А с Бокуто ему сейчас точно будет неуютно.  
Акааши подбирает джинсы и влезает в них, быстро чистит зубы в ванной, плещет в лицо холодной водой, пытаясь хотя бы немного взбодриться. Когда он возвращается за брошенным у подоконника рюкзаком, Бокуто уже сидит на футоне, разглядывая так и не подаренный ему вчера диск с игрой. Акааши хотел оставить его возле подушки и уйти, но что-то определенно пошло не так.  
Пальцы Бокуто чуть заметно подрагивают, взгляд усталый, но ясный. Когда Акааши неуверенно застывает в дверном проеме, он поднимает голову и криво улыбается, показывая отпечаток от подушки на щеке:  
— Куда это ты так рано собрался?  
Акааши нечего на это ответить: все и так очевидно. Он сжимает губы и неохотно говорит:  
— Я... хотел бы извиниться.   
— За то, что уходишь, даже не попрощавшись? — делает вид, что не понимает, Бокуто.   
— За то, что таблетку от головной боли не успел приготовить, — огрызается Акааши, оставляя попытки сделать все нормально.  
Бокуто показушно стонет, зажимая ладонями голову, и Акааши не выдерживает этого цирка — уходит в ванную, находит аптечку и приносит обещанное лекарство вместе со стаканом холодной воды. Бокуто благодарно смотрит на него и запивает таблетку водой, а потом укладывается обратно и раскидывает руки и ноги морской звездой.   
Вид у него помятый и расслабленный, и Акааши неожиданно ловит себя на мысли, что не ощущает никакой неловкости. В конце концов, это Бокуто: он всегда страдает над глупыми мелочами, пытаясь заставить себя пожалеть, но не подает вида, если сталкивается с чем-то серьезным.  
Акааши тоскливо смотрит на рюкзак, а потом садится рядом с Бокуто, вытягивая ноги.   
Бокуто улыбается краем рта, поглядывая на него, а потом спрашивает:  
— А мне рассказать собирался? Ну, хоть когда-нибудь?  
— Нет, — сразу же отвечает Акааши, содрогаясь только от одной идеи «рассказать» что-то.   
— Жаль, — сникает Бокуто. — А давно ты?..  
— Давно, — от собственного спокойного голоса становится тошно, и Акааши косится на Бокуто.  
И замирает. Потому что на лице Бокуто такая глупая широкая улыбка, что...  
— Знаешь, — задумчиво говорит Бокуто, не переставая по-дурацки улыбаться. — А я бы, наверное, попробовал. С тобой было бы весело.  
— Я ничего не предлагал, — онемевшими губами выговаривает Акааши.  
Уши закладывает, забивает ватной тишиной, вдоль спины прокатывается жар.   
Бокуто смотрит на него серьезно и уверенно.   
— Тогда предлагаю я, — говорит он.  
И улыбается.


End file.
